Enter Naruto, Maelstrom of the galaxy
by whitedragon17
Summary: Naruto returns from a three year front line battle, only to deal with an irate council, that has been waiting for the day they could get something on him, mysterious forces that are vying to control him, and this mysterious presence that resides in...Him?


**A/N here we go again my readers. So this idea has been nagging at my mind for some time. So instead of writing a new chapter for one of my other stories as I was planning to do with few hours I have to spare I just had to write this. It beckoned and I felt compelled answer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or star wars. Or anything else I use that is from show movies etc.**

One precious beam of light stood out against the thick darkness that engulfed the room. The aura of light cast shadows against what looked to be metallic support beams and large, cylindrical pipes crossing each other at various axels in a maze of metal, all appearing as nothing more than vague shadows hidden away by the strength of the light and dark. In the center of the light a lone figure in a mixture of golden brown and snow white robes that would be at home on a monk of some sort, kneeled as if before a king or a lordling. "Report," a voice echoed from the darkness. It was a rich voice filled with mystery and muffled by what lie in the light and dark.

A bob of the head was the reply. "Commander, the 3 year battle held many casualties on both sides however in the end the invaders were forced to retreat."

"I see. What about the general I asked you to keep tabs on. What happened to him?"

"General Naruto Uzumaki was sent back to the senate to stand trial for outright defying a direct council order." A pregnant silence followed, penetrated only by the faint sound of humming machinery in the background.

Finally as if acknowledging another presence the shadowy leader spoke. "I see. You did well Eagle, you are dismissed and inform cobra to report to me immediately." The light flickered for an instant and the figure in the light was nothing but a memory. The commander sighed '_things are turning bloodier by the day, so many attacks and so much chaos. Both sides of the conflict are so stubborn, they will continue to wage war and destroy not only each other but the entire galaxy as well. It would be so much easier if one side had the power to wipe out the other. But no it'll continue being a stalemate for centuries. Unless…_' The leader looked down at a file he was holding. '_Naruto Uzumaki, I wonder what part YOU will play in all this._'

At that moment another presence entered the room. Another similarly robed figure only this time dressed in a mottled black and dark purple kneeled in the light. "You summoned me Commander Aegis?"

The now identified Commander Aegis walked forward allowing the light to frame his light gray and blue robes. "Rise; Yes cobra I did. I need you to go to Tythus and secure the delivery of a very important package."

A smirk came to Cobra's lips. "Care to clarify on the parameters of the mission?"

A chuckle, whether it was sinister or full and warm was undetectable, emanated from Aegis. "The package arrives at Tythus in four days time which may leave very quickly after arriving, or may be held on the planet for an undisclosed amount of time. Now your mission is to keep a watch over the package until such time as you can leave with it without detection. You must not be sighted with the package while in Tythus under ANY circumstances and the package, No matter what, MUST leave with you. There is no choice in the matter. Understood?"

"It shall be done Commander." Cobra replied with a salute before they too left the area without a trace.

~Tythus four days later, a council has been convened for the trail of Naruto, and a few members have more than one personal stake in it. Some hidden some obvious. ~

The slight thudding of his black leather, fur lined, combat boots and the slight swish of his mahogany travelers cloak were the only sounds that accompanied Naruto as he strode down the long hallway to the senate council. To Naruto, who had seen the destruction of people's homes, lives, and worst of all hope, rules were meaningless if they only served a certain group of people. His decision on the matter was final and he didn't regret his actions. Yes he regretted the death of so many that fought under his green leadership abilities. However, he gave them the option to run and they stayed. He knew through their silence they too wanted to fight as badly as he did. His resolve on the matter never once wavered and the council could shove it down their throats for all he cared. Still he felt compelled to at least try and reason with them, they were good and honest people after all.

The metallic doors at the end of the hallway _whooshed_ as he approached, announcing his arrival. The council chamber was a large circular auditorium. It had a ten foot ceiling with three large window's creating a half circle for showcasing the beautiful jungle landscape that lay beyond. A small, bubbling fountain was placed in the center. The ever present pillar of focusing sprouted from the center of it. Naruto stopped just before the fountain with an expectant look on his face and his arms crossed. "Do you know why you have been called before us, Naruto Uzumaki?" One of the council men asked. He was a rather tall man with a short pointed beard and lewd intelligent eyes.

When Naruto was not forthcoming another member, this time a younger woman with blonde hair and cold, hard, calculating steel grey eyes answered the question. "You disobeyed a direct order of this council boy! We warned you not to get involved! Your place was elsewhere!"

"Where! Where was I needed! Tell me that! 'Cuz the way I saw it those people needed me. So tell me Councilor Milara where were you planning on sending me?" Naruto shot back hotly.

This time it was one of the few people Naruto actually came to care for on Tythus that answered. "A hot head you always were, young Naruto." The old, short, wrinkled, green, pointy eared woman replied. Councilor Mooya was her name. "We were going to send you to Dxun, where you could be in position to help negotiate with Onderon royalty."

"That wouldn't have solved anything Master Mooya and you know it. I'm not good at governmental type things nor can I stand by and watch innocents die when I have the power to help." Naruto replied evenly.

The first Councilor answered this time. Councilor Fuu Sei a great man and general respected by his peers and known to be fair to anyone even if it didn't exactly please everyone. "That is precisely why you were being sent to Dxun to learn how to better navigate governmental proceedings, another would have been sent to defend Kuurackus. We get off task, however, and it is time for your sentencing. We have chosen the rare punishment of exile. Complete and utter exile as well as the surrendering of your weapon. You chose to go to war and to indulge in wanton violence and destruction than obey the will of the council. You knew this was coming, didn't you Naruto?" The man had an edge in his voice that implied an underlying grievance with the blonde. It wasn't that he had a grudge against Naruto for never being able to catch him whenever he had pulled a prank. That was absolutely NOT why he agreed to the exile.

Naruto glared at all five council members, even Mooya. "Fine, I'll leave. Before I go I want to ask you all something. How is it that you can sit here comfortable in your seats of power and deny the chaos and destruction going on around you? We are taught to listen to nature and preserve the balance of things. So riddle me this, why is it you are not listening? Why is it you blatantly deny the cries of help from not only the people we have sworn to protect but also from Mother Nature herself who is so obviously out of balance? Maybe I'm wrong but I seriously doubt it, you sit here and judge me for my actions, let me return the favor. All you're doing is enticing the enemy. Showing them that, when it comes crunch time, you will have neither the fortitude, conviction, nor the wisdom to stand up and fight knowing that death may come, but fighting to protect what is most precious anyway. I declare here and now you have forgotten the meaning behind the name you carry so proudly!"

With his piece said Naruto withdrew a cylindrical object that fit in the palm of his hand, the part he was holding was wrapped in brown leather with intricate gold and silver thread sprawling across it. A milky fog colored jewel attached at the base and a focusing lens at the top. Naruto activated it, a blade of pure plasma, colored sapphire blue with white marbling sprawling the length of blade, the same color and patterning of his eyes, before with one fluid movement he impaled the pillar of focusing straight through the core top to bottom. Turning around he swept out of the room head held high with a clear message behind it. I am right. You are wrong.

"I fear...we may have judged him too harshly, he was only just entering adult hood, blood flows quicker in the youthful and he was always impulsive and followed his heart." Said Master Mina, one of the two that had stayed silent during Naruto's trial, she was an older woman in her late thirties and wise beyond her years even now. Though her maroon red skin seemed to contrast that, seemingly coming from nothing but instinct she always knew how to best handle a situation, whether it was on the field of battle devising brilliant strategies, or in the court room negotiating solid treaties that served the greater good. Indeed she was a person of influence and the fact that she doubted herself did not sit too well with the other masters.

"No we did what was necessary Mina, you saw him, and he was forever changed from that three year long struggle. He has clearly been tainted by the experience and continuing his training would be a severe mistake on our part. We do not need another of our order to turn on us and bring another army down upon us." Milara retorted with something of an edge in her voice, an edge that resembled…something, hate, betrayal, jealousy? It was too congealed and conflagrated to read.

"Remember Milara, that no two people are alike, and to judge someone based off other examples of people in a similar situation is not sound judgment. No two people are the same. Remember that well." The last unidentified master spoke. It was Master Talon a strong man and everything a leader should be. Strong, charismatic, full of life, wise, and determined. Naruto's old teacher. If anyone felt a sting from Naruto's last act it was he.

"Careful Talon, you might be letting your emotions cloud your judgment. We all know you cared for the boy." Milara sneered.

Talon didn't take the bait instead he stood. "Well either way the deed is done and I shall retire to my quarters. Good day." He announced as he strode out of the auditorium, not before bowing to the other masters however. After a few short words were passed the other judges left as well to continue about their day, however, none could leave alone the thoughts of Naruto that lingered in the back of their minds whispering to them all the same thing. '_Did we make the right choice?_'

Naruto after the trial had gone to one his few retreats that he had made during the course of jedi training. He looked fondly at the deadly jungle that engulfed the planet. His retreat was a small camp area that was cleverly hidden and only those with extrasensory sight or smell would be able to find evidence of his safe spots. They came fully equipped with escape tunnels he had dug himself and there was even an underground store room where there was a bed and some survival equipment. It was about the size of a bedroom it was simply an escape house to be used in case of emergencies. This was one such emergency.

Too pass the time Naruto had taken to looking in on his bunker. It was dusty from the inactivity of his 5 year absence, a small picture of him and master talon grinning and flashing twin v signs with their middle and pointer finger. Their cheeks were both swollen and bloody with black eyes. They looked like they had gone through hell and back. The reason made naruto grin viciously. They had been to an outer rim world and entered a fighting circle. Not only did they end up winning all their matches, but in the end they agreed to fight all of the other fighters at the same time in a no holds bar grand brawl. Talon and Naruto had fought bare handed the whole time not wanting to reveal their status.

Talon had told him afterwards that it was educational and a good placement test for ones skills. It kept them battle ready he had counseled and prevented them from relying too much on their jedi powers. Talon had forbidden Naruto from using the force in any way shape or form while on the planet. He had been clear they were NOT to be discovered. What made Naruto really laugh was that the council had never known about it.

Naruto walked over to the long chest by the trunk of the bed. He had left something here a long time ago. Even before he had a lightsaber, now that he was without one he felt he had better take something along for protection. Reaching down he pressed the green button and the lid slid open with a hiss. There gleaming in the soft lighting was a large blade about five feet in length total. The gleaming steel was twice again as large as his forearm. Beside it lay its sheath that Naruto slid across his back, the sheath was made entirely of ebony colored wood. Etched along the length of the blade was an orange fox with a black tipped ears and tail.

Grabbing the blade he felt a sensation of warmth shoot through his whole body. As if the blade was happy to see him. He had named the blade "Butou Kitsune". He had forged it with his own blade from his own hands out of a unique metal that was extremely durable and flexible. The sword could even deflect blaster fire to some degree. The pommel however was truly a unique work of art, Naruto had gone archaic almost and had gone with a lacquered oak handle with black and orange cord wrapping down the length except for three depressions on either side which Naruto had placed several gems all of which added to the strength of the blade as the depressions were hollow. Naruto had imprinted the gems directly into the steel and had built the handle around the gems.

It had taken Naruto a good long while to work his way up to that point but the pay off had been enormous. The blade had never once failed him in its history of use and he doubted it would now. Naruto sighed, he no longer felt so naked. He was deadly with his fists but he knew at any point in these dark times a fight could break out and, experience showed, more often than not that meant a blaster was involved. Or worse, a lightsaber.

Naruto felt the urge to explore call upon him and with that thought in mind headed to the exit. He wasn't expecting to see a woman, gasping for air and wounded just enough to cripple her for a short time, standing in front of his door. She was tall, graceful, and proud, even with all her wounds. The woman had an elegant and bejeweled head band that wrapped around her which could mean one of several things to Naruto. The woman uttered one word before collapsing, her voice hoarse and incredibly small due to strain and dehydration "Help".

Naruto caught her quickly before she fell. Thinking quickly Naruto laid her on his bed and swiftly left the underground room. Up above Naruto quickly hid the panel and entryway, this was just like his last time here except only his made up scenario was actually happening. The only difference was he was saving an unknown woman not a princess. Moving with practiced eased Naruto erased all evidence of any camp before settling into a lotus position to wait for the woman's' attacker.

Hours passed which left Naruto time to think. That brief encounter with the woman left Naruto certain of a few things. The first, she had been attacked to be captured not killed. The damage was too carefully executed. The second, the girl was a jedi, the way she carried herself proved that to the observant young man. that led to the third factor. His opponent was skilled enough to fight a jedi and dominate the fight. Upon further analyzing Naruto realized the woman was Mirulakan, he knew enough about the race to be able to identify one when he saw one and if he was a betting man, which he was, he would bet his life she was an influential one if her ceremonial headband was any indicator.

That would also explain why she was a capture target instead of a simple random kidnapping. He had no more time to think on the matter however as his opponent morphed out from the shadowy forest. Naruto stood drawing his blade. "I don't know why you want the woman, but I'm here to ensure you don't follow her path from this point on."

A chuckle came from the cloaked figure. Naruto smirked before rushing forward swinging his large weapon with lightning reflexes. Taken aback the robed figure leapt to the side and Naruto was slammed into a tree. Naruto rolled to his feet before jumping into the forest. Cobra smirked, this boy wanted to play hide and sneak. He was about to discover just why it was you can't hide from a snake. "Boom" Cobra whispered before Naruto came hurtling back to the clearing in a smoking pile.

"Oh you little bastard, you actually placed a minefield around here! You should warn a guy before you do that! I mean really did you honestly think that would really catch me?" Naruto ranted.

Cobra smirked unseen by Naruto. "It worked didn't it?"

That was when things took a turn for the unexpected for cobra. Naruto actually chuckled. "Question: Are you mentally disabled? To think master would actually fall for something so silly!" Naruto said, only his voice sounded much more robotic before Naruto's image flickered revealing an interpreter droid outfitted with a sonic imprint sensor and a holo-projector. "Detonation in T minus three seconds: 3…2… 1"

Cobra swore mentally before leaping high into the air just as the droid exploded with a vicious boom. Cobra was flung back to the ground viciously. The agents head cracked against a tree root and the hood fell off revealing another woman. This one had purple hair done in a weird upside down pony tail that was strangely spiky almost looking like a symbol for fire. With golden eyes and slit pupils. Cold steel pressed against her slightly tan neck. Naruto towered above her with a commanding presence.

Sure it might have been the fact that she was laying in the ground and she was at sword point, or it might have been the blue energy was latterly pouring off Naruto in little wisps. It was then she understood that Naruto was the true package as she stared into his blue and white marbled eyes that were thrumming with power. "Yield woman."

"Awww what? No gloating, no playing with your prize. C'mon am I not comely enough to even tempt you a little?" She teased, as follow up she spread her legs just enough to split the cloak open revealing she was in skin tight mesh-net pants. She dropped her shoulders slightly behind her adding in the power of her impressive bust as a closing offer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You have to be the strangest woman I have EVER met. Regardless why are you hunting that woman?"

His question was answered, though in such a way that was very hazardous to his health. "Attention you kidnapping scumbags return the princess to us immediately we have you surrounded." Tythus military led by several jedi came forward.

Naruto went bug eyed, this day just keep getting worse and worse. Cobra grinned, "Looks like they believe you're with me kid, so where'd you stash the girl?"

"You have ten seconds to answer us or we will open fire." The lead jedi said in an angry tone, Naruto saw his hand twitch. Naruto's mind flipped into battle mode. Dropping to a defensive stance Naruto swung his sword in a horizontal arc and sending out a wave of force energy that slammed all the men flying backwards.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted and threw down a flash bang that blinded everyone. When they could see again Naruto and cobra were gone with no trace of them ever being there.

The lead jedi swore angrily "Command this is red leader, the kidnappers have got away and one of them is the exile!"

Static was all that remained on the line for several minutes. "This is command, did you say that the exile is one of the kidnappers?"

"Correct, they have escaped we will continue pursuit but we'll need back up, The exile is armed and extremely dangerous!" Red leader continued.

The man at the radio tower put the mic back on the receiver, clenching his fists his teal green eyes narrowed. '_Why Naruto? We we're supposed to become masters together!_' Without a word he stormed off intent on finding the wayward blonde.

Naruto and cobra trudged along an underground tunnel, the princess slung across Naruto's shoulders. This was going to be the start of a very long day Naruto thought.


End file.
